YuGiOh GX: Dreamer's Heart
by Justin Brett
Summary: Kyle Kokoro is a first year about to join the famous Duel Academy. However, the new student holds many secrets...
1. Power of the Heart

Yugioh GX Genesis

Chapter One: Power of the Heart

The sun rose over the horizon and shone it's light over the city of Domino. It was summer, school was over, and on a day on summer vacation, the student population of the city would normally be lazing about, doing nothing. But not today. Today, most of the student population of the city were at a large stadium in the middle of the city. Those students were also players of the card game known as Duel Monsters. This was not a coincidence, as this was the day when Seto Kaiba's Duelist Academy, a famous school made for teaching the game, held it's annual entrance exam.

Inside the arena, an explosion rang out. One of the examinees fell back onto the floor from the powerful direct attack he had just taken. Standing across from him was one of the Teachers at the Academy who had volunteered to test the examinees by dueling them. He was a thin, pale looking man with silver hair. He was dressed in a black coat and pants, and had a dour expression on his face that seemed almost glued there. His name was Vladimir, or "Count Vladimir," as the students had nicknamed him. There was a rumor among the students of the Academy that he was in fact a vampire, and by looking at him you could easily see why.

Reaching into his pocket, Vladimir pulled out a silver pocketwatch and flipped it open, waving his hand dismissively at the boy he had just defeated. "You have lost, and thus there is no place for you at this Academy. Leave this place, weakling." He didn't even notice as the boy fled the arena, tears in his eyes. Sighing, Vladimir flipped the watch close. Every one of the examinees he had dueled had been absolutely pathetic. So far he hadn't lost once, and very few duelists had even lowered his life points below two thousand. There were about a dozen things he'd rather be doing than being forced to duel such weaklings.

Vladimir turned to the assistant standing nearby. "Well, which of these weaklings shall I have to crush next?" He asked. The assistant frowned. "Perhaps they'd be more of a challenge if you were using one of the Practice Decks, Professor Vladimir." The gaunt man folded his arms and shook his head. "Perhaps the other Teachers can degrade themselves by using such pathetic decks, but i see no reason to. If these duelists cannot defeat my deck, they do not deserve to enter the Academy. Now, who is next?" The assistant raised his head and shouted out to the stands, "Kyle Kokoro, it is your turn to duel, please enter the arena."

Up in the stands, a boy was asleep in his seat, his feet kicked up on the front of the chair in front of him. He had bright green hair that went down his shoulders, appeared to be fast asleep. However, as soon as his name was called, Kyle opened his eyes and stood up. Everyone near him stared. Kyle's eyes were a glittering emerald colour, which was quite unusual. Kyle began to walk down the stairs toward the arena, a cool expression on his face. Reaching the guardrail, he put his hand on it and flipped over. Unfortunately, he had misjudged the distance to the ground, and landed on a heap, ruining his cool entrance.

Standing up, he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, apparently unharmed by the fall. He turned to Vladimir and grinned. "Heh, sorry about that. I guess I got a little too excited." The pale-faced Professor frowned in distaste at this. _"Rather energetic, hmmm? Well, I'll soon beat that out of him."_ Vladimir thrust out his arm and his duel disk snapped into the ready position. Kyle stared at this, blinked, then hit himself in the forehead. Turning around, he yelled up into the stands, he called out, "Hey, could somebody throw me my disk?" Everyone there promptly face-fell.

After a few moments, the light-weight plastic disk came sailing out of the stands. Unfortunately, Kyle missed the catch and it hit him in the face. Despite the red bruise on his face, Kyle grinned and waved back. "Thank you!" Turning around, he snapped the disk onto his arm, pulled a deck out of his pocket and slammed it into the holder. He then activated it and grinned at Vladimir. "Alright, let's begin, Professor...?" Vladimir drew his hand of six cards, while frowning with distaste at Kyle.

"I am Professor Vladimir, boy, and you will have to beat me if you wish to enter the academy. Try not to cry when you lose, like the rest."

Drawing his five cards, Kyle grinned at his opponent. "Oh, I don't think that'll happen, Professor. It's pretty hard to even make me stop smiling, much less cry." Vladimir sneered as he looked at his hand. _"Well, we'll have to see about that, won't we?" _Selecting a card, Vladimir placed it horizantally onto a monster zone. It was quickly followed by two facedown cards behind it. "I shall set one monster in defense mode, and set two cards facedown. Your turn, examinee." Kyle eagerly grinned as he drew.

"Alright, here's my key monster, professor!" Placing the monster down, Kyle watched with a grin on his face as it materialized.

Kyle's monster looked to be about the same age as him. He had spiky brown hair, and sea-blue eyes. He was dressed all in black, and had a bracelet around his neck with a pendant resembling a crown on the end. The strangest thing about this monster was his weapon. It was designed to look like a key, with the blade on the end resembling the 'teeth'. Kyle snapped out his hand to point at his supposedly key monster. "Keyblade Master - Sora is summoned!" (1500/1500) Vladimir tried hard not to laugh at the monster Kyle had summoned. Any other person would be laughing out loud, but he simply smiled. Laughter wasn't becoming of him.

Still grinning, Kyle pointed at the Teacher's hidden monster. "Sora, go beat up his facedown monster!" Sora nodded before rushing across the field, jumping into the air, and thrusting his weapon into the set monster, which was revealed as a small bat, which screeched in pain before shattering.

Vladimir clapped, before catching a card that was spat out of his disk. "Very good, you destroyed my Vampire Bat, (1000/1000) which when destroyed, lets me special summon a level five or lower Vampire monster from my deck to the field." Vladimir placed his new monster down in the space his Vampire Bat had previously been occupying. "Therefore, i special summon Vampire Lord (2000/1500) to my field." A gaunt man dressed in black clothes and white hair appeared on Vladimir's field, looking not unlike the Professor himself. Vladimir then tapped two buttons on his disk, causing both of his trap cards to flip up.

"I also activate both of my facedown cards. First, Call of the Haunted revives a monster in my graveyard. I revive, naturally, Vampire Bat." The small bat flew out of the trap card and perched down on the vampire's shoulder. "Next, Vampire's Rejuvenating Coffin allows me to either draw a card or gain five hundred life points when a Vampire is special summoned. I choose to draw two cards." Vladimir added two cards to his hand, effectively restoring his hand, as well as increasing his options.

Kyle whistled at the amount his opponent had managed to do, and it wasn't even his turn yet! "Wow, you're really good Professor! Okay, I set two cards and pass it over to you."

Meanwhile, up in the stands, two students were watching Kyle's duel with Vladimir. "Ah man, looks like Count Vlad's gearing up for his one turn kill combination." One remarked. He had a rather athletic body, with his muscles bulging out of his Obelisk Blue uniform. "Kind of a shame, I guess, cause he seems like a nice enough guy. Just bad luck getting Vladimir, I guess." He sighed and shrugged. "I wouldn't count out this boy just yet, Unari Kedamono." Spoke up the other. In contrast to the athletic student standing next to him, his body was very skinny and seemingly frail. His hair and eyes were an icy-blue colour, and his uniform only accented his appearance. "I sense a growing power coming from him, a power Professor Vladimir cannot hope to match." Unari shrugged. "Well, I guess you know best about this kinda stuff, Aisu."

Vladimir drew, putting his hand at six, the amount he had had at the start of the duel. "Now, Vampire Lord, tear down his weakling monster!" The Vampire smile darkly before spreading out his cloak. Instantly, a cloud of bats exploded from underneath, swarming across the field towards Sora. Kyle grinned before depressing the button on his disk, causing one of his set cards to flip faceup. "Come on, you didn't think it would be that easy, did you Professor? I activate Reaction Command, which negates all attacks towards Sora for the turn."

As the cloud of bats neared him, Sora mimiced his duelist's grin before spinning his weapon in an arc, knocking them back to their vampire master. Vladimir, having suspected this, was not surprised. "Very well, I set two cards and end my turn." Kyle's grin seemed to widen even further as he looked at his drawn card. "Alright, time to go on the offensive! First off, I equip Sora with Keychain - Oblivion!" Sora's weapon began to glow with a white light, and when it cleared, it had changed. It was now black, with a more fancy design. Sora did a few slices in the air to test out his new blade before striking a pose. Kyle grinned and pointed at him. "When Sora is equipped with Oblivion, he gains one thousand attack points!" (2500/1500) Vladimir's eyes widened slightly, then went to his set cards. Noticing this look, Kyle chuckled warmly. "Aw, don't worry Professor, he's not gonna use Oblivion to attack. Instead, he's using it's power to call forth an old friend."

Vladimir blinked at this statement, before looking over at Sora. The teenaged boy bent his arm back before tossing his weapon up into the air. It spun in the air before beginning to glow with a radiant light. When it finally fell back into Sora's hand, it was back to normal. However, in the space next to Sora, a form was materializing. Meanwhile, Kyle was searching his deck for something. Finally, he found what he was looking for, and slammed it down in a monster zone. Once he did so, the form fully appeared. This new monster looked to be about the same age as Sora, perhaps a couple years older. He had silver hair that went down to his shoulders, and his body was more muscular and athletic than Sora. He also carried a weapon that resembled a key. Grinning even wider, Kyle snapped out his arm and pointed towards his new monster. "Through the bonds of friendship, Keyblade Master - Riku is summoned!" (1700/1300)

Turning towards Sora, Riku gave the boy a thumbs up. Sora, also grinning, returned it. Suddenly, a glowing aura appeared, outlining them. Kyle smiled and gestured towards the two. "When Sora and Riku are on the field together, they both gain five hundred attack points! (2000/1500) (2200/1300) "Now, Riku, attack his Vampire Lord!"

The silver-haired teen nodded before running towards the Vampire, weapon held high. Vladimir smiled slightly before activating one of his facedowns. "I am impressed that you managed to come up with a monster that has enough attack points to defeat my Vampire Lord, but attack points mean nothing next to a trap. Attack Redirecting Armour forces your monster to change it's target to my Vampire Bat." As Riku swung, the vampire simply turned his head to the side, letting the blade smack the squealing bat off his shoulder, shattering it.

"And now my Vampire Bat's effect activates again. Therefore I special summon another Vampire Lord." A twin of the first undead monster appeared, smiling in the same manner as his brother. Kyle's grin seemed to dim for a moment, but then it was back in full force. "Alright Professor, I end my turn."

Before Vladimir drew, a green-blackish light surrounded his body. "Since I special summoned a Vampire, I gain five hundred life points."

Vladimir - 4500

Looking at the card he had drawn, Vladimir sneered. "And I believe this duel is about to close, Examinee." Taking one of his Vampire Lords off his duel disk, Vladimir replaced it with a different monster. "Vampire Lord, unleash the shackles of mortality that bind you to this world! Awaken your true form!" Immediately after he said this, Vladimir's Vampire Lord smiled darkly. As Kyle watched, his eyes turned a deep purple, and his muscles began to bulge. The Vampire's body then literally exploded outwards. Standing where he had stood was a monster whose head scraped the ceiling of the arena. It's skin was purple, and had muscles bigger than any body-builder could ever hope to have. A pair of giant bat-like wings extended out of it's back. Vladimir snapped out his arm and pointed at the monstrosity. "Awaken, Vampire Genesis!" (3000/2100)

Kyle stared at the ogre and whistled. "Wow, that's a really cool monster, Professor. Does it have an effect?" Vladimir snarled at the fact that this boy didn't seem to be scared of his monster at all. When he had summoned Vampire Genesis in the other duels, most of the hopefuls had screamed. Some had even...well let's just say the cleaning crews had to be called."

Growling, Vladimir activated a card. "Yes it does, but I require a monster in the graveyard to use it. Therefore, I activate Card Destruction, which causes us to discard our hands and draw new ones. Vladimir then pitched his hand into the graveyard without blinking. Kyle however, grimaced and carefully slid his three card hand in.

Vladimir blinked at this. "Whats the matter? Lost a good card?" Kyle looked at him and shook his head. "Na, I just had a monster in there, and I hate it when my monsters have to go to the graveyard." Vladimir sneered. "Well, i'm afraid you're not going to enjoy this very much, then. Vampire Genesis's ability lets me discard a zombie from my hand, and revive a zombie from my graveyard that has equal or less attack points than the one discarded. However, I can only use this once per turn. Therefore, I discard Despair from the Dark (2800/3000) to revive Vampire Lady."

The Vampirish Ogre made a motion with it's club-like hand, and a green-blackish light filled one of Vladimir's monster zones, and when it cleared, a Vampire Woman dressed in dark clothes appeared. (1550/1550)

Vladimir sneered again and pointed towards Riku. "Vampire Genesis, crush him." The ogre reared back his head before spewing out a toxic gas which settled over and surrounded Riku. The white-haired teen coughed a few times before shattering into pixels. Sora gasped at this before glaring at Vladimir.

Kyle - 3200

Vladimir smirked at this before motioning at his Vampire Lord, who called forth the cloud of bats again, who surrounded Sora and completely obscured his body. After a few moments, they flew away, and all that was left was Sora's key weapon, which clattered to the floor before shattering.

Kyle - 2700

Kyle barely had time to register this before Vampire Lady tackled him to the floor, biting at his throat.

Kyle - 1150

The green haired boy stood up, breathing heavily. Vladimir smiled at this. "When Vampire Lord and Lady damage your life points, you must discard a type of card of my choice from your deck. For both, I shall choose Magic." As he said this, Kyle blinked and looked over at him. Then, he looked to his deck. He did this several more times before breaking out in that infuriating grin. "Thanks a lot Professor. You just gave me what I need to win this duel." Removing a pair of cards from his deck, Kyle slid them both into the graveyard.

"Memory's Reminder gives me five hundred life points times the number of Keyblade Masters in my graveyard when I activate it, or when it goes to the graveyard itself."

A golden light surrounded his body, and he sighed in pleasure.

Kyle - 2150

"Next, Bonds of True Friendship activates when it goes to the graveyard. It special summons all Keyblade Masters from the graveyard that were destroyed this turn. The same golden light surrounded his field, and Sora and Riku appeared back in play. Vladimir sneered. "So you've got your two weakling monsters back. It won't help you."

Kyle grinned, despite Vladimir's obvious disrespect for him. "Actually Professor, I've had the method to win this duel on the field since my first turn." Vladimir gasped and his eyes went to the lone facedown on Kyle's field, then to the Mystical Space Typhoon in his hand. Kyle hit the button on his disk, and the card flipped up, revealing the image of Sora and Riku attacking Dark Ruler Hades together. "Eternal Session will end this duel. This special magic card has a few requirements. First, I have to have at least two Keyblade Masters on my field, which I do. Next, I have to pay life points in increments of one thousand for each Keyblade Master on my field." Kyle grinned even as his life points dropped.

Kyle - 150

"But, in exchange for that, I can add the attack of all Keyblade Masters on my field together, and have them attack all monsters on your field!" Vladimir gasped as Sora and Riku crossed blades, and a golden aura leapt up between them. (4200) Then, the two ran across the field towards Vladimir's three monsters. Composing himself, Vladimir flipped up his facedown card. "Mirror Force destroys your two monsters. Your efforts are wasted." To Vladimir's surprise however, the two simply crashed through the barrier as if it were a pane of glass. Kyle grinned. "Sorry Professor, but the monsters attacking through Eternal Session can't be effected by Magic and Trap cards."

Leaping up, Sora slammed his weapon into Vampire Lady, who shattered before she could even scream. Turning, he threw his weapon up to Riku, who caught it. The silver-haired boy then snapped both weapons around and beheaded the Vampire Lord. Sora then leapt up and kicked off the Vampire Genesis's back, leaping high into the air. Riku then threw Sora's weapon back up to him, which the boy caught. The two then held their respective weapons in front of them. The tips glowed before launching a beam of light, which flew through the air before they both slammed into the Vampire Genesis's body. The ogre roared in pure pain as it was consumed by the glowing white.

Vladimir could only stare as Sora and Riku landed back on the floor and gave eachother a high-five.

Vladimir - 0

Kyle grinned and rubbed his finger underneath his nose. "Well, I guess I win, huh Professor?" Instantly, the people in the stands went wild. Up at the top, the icy-haired boy named Aisu smiled coldly. "So, Kyle Kokoro, hmmm? I have a feeling that this year is going to be very interesting...

_To be continued..._


	2. Robot Wars

_Yugioh GX: Dreamer's Heart_

_Chapter Two: Robot Wars_

The sun shone out over the ocean waters, making it sparkle, as the boat containing the new students of Duelist Academy, as well as a few returning faces. At the end of the ship, Kyle lounged out on a deck chair while looking up at the sun. _"Nice day out today."_ The green haired boy raised his head as a voice blared out on the ship's loudspeaker system, _"Attention Duelist Academy students. For those wishing for something entertaining to pass the time, there are dueling arenas on the opposite end of the ship."_

Kyle leaped to his feet and grinned. As he walked towards the aft end of the ship, Kyle tugged on his Osiris Red jacket and smiled. Normally someone would be mortified at being put in the dorm almost exclustively reserved for drop-outs, but Kyle seemed to take it in stride. He didn't like to worry about silly things like that. As he neared the area were the dueling arenas were set up, a huge explosion was sent off, blowing a huge amount of smoke into Kyle's face. With a thud, a student landed in front of him, dressed in an Obelisk Blue jumper. He stood up and glared at the duelist who had defeated him. "But...how could I lose to some Osiris Red dropout!?"

Standing at the other end of the arena was an Osiris Red student. He had long brown hair that went down to his back, and was wearing a pair of sunglasses. He smiled at his defeated opponent. "Perhaps the one you should be asking that question to is yourself. I guess when you're constantly picking fights with kids who are half your size and age, you get a little rusty. Catch my drift?" Muttering to himself, the defeated Obelisk Blue marched away. Behind the brown-haired teen, a group of younger students cheered wildly.

The Osiris Red student blinked, as Kyle was now standing in the other space of the arena. "And you are?" Kyle grinned and thumbed a finger at himself. "Kyle Kokoro."

The boy in sunglasses blinked again before smiling. "Oh, your that kid who took out Professor Vladimir. To tell you the truth, I've been waiting to challenge you myself. My name's Scott Stevens, by the way." Kyle smiled and pulled out his deck, quickly slamming it into the arena's holder. "Alright Scott, let's duel!"

Kyle - 4000

Scott - 4000

Scott drew six cards, obviously indicating that he was going first. "To start my first move, I'll summon my Type 71 Waldung (1700/1500) to the field in attack mode." As he placed the card down, a high-tech looking tank rolled out onto the field, and swiveled it's cannon around to aim at Kyle, who gulped. "End Turn."

Kyle drew for the turn, and grinned. "Okay, I summon Keyblade Master - Riku to the field!" The white-haired teenager flipped out onto the field and smirked. (1700/1100) "Then I'll set one card and end the turn."

Scott drew, adjusting his sunglasses as he did so. "Okay Kyle, get ready for one of my signature moves. First, I sacrifice my Waldung..." He pointed to the tank, which disappeared in a flash of light. "To summon my Gespenst MKII." A massive metallic form appeared on the field in place of the tank. It was a giant robot, with a visor wear it's eyes would be, and a chestplate that looked like a grinning devil's face. (2000/2000)

"And now I activate two quickplays from my hand." He added, flipping them around. "The first is called Mass Produced, which activates when I summon a level five or lower machine monster. I special summon all copies of that machine that are in my deck, but their attack points are cut in half. So, I special summon two more Gespensts."

Two robots identical to the first appeared, but they looked more dingy and less carefully built. (1000/1000 X2) "And the second is called Swarm Tactics, which allows me to draw three cards during a turn where I summon three or more monsters to the field." Smiling, Scott drew three cards, refilling his hand back up to full.

"Now, I set a card facedown and have the original Gespenst attack your monster! Split Missile!" The "Eyes" on the Gespenst's chest plate slide open, and a pair of missiles shot out, screaming towards Riku. However, Kyle was ready.

"Not so fast Scott, Reaction Command negates all attacks made against Keyblade Masters this turn!" As the facedown card flipped up, Riku went into action, spinning his blade around in an arc, deflecting the missiles out into the air, where they exploded harmlessly.

Scott smiled. "Impressive counter Kyle, end turn." In his head Scott was thinking about his opponent's next move. _"Right, next turn he'll probably bring out Sora, and use the two's effect to destroy my weaker Gespensts. However, that'll still leave me with a monster to sacrifice for this guy in my hand."_

Kyle drew and grinned at the sight of Sora. "Alright, now I'll bring out Keyblade Master - Sora to join Riku!" Just as Scott had predicted, the brown haired boy leapt out onto the field and gave a thumbs up to Riku, their attack points rising. (2300/1100) (2000/1500) "And now they'll both attack the weakened Gespensts!"

The teenagers both leapt into action, their weapons easily carving through the robot's metallic shells. The two leapt back to Kyle's field as the machines exploded into holographic shards. Kyle grinned. "End turn."

Scott - 1700

Scott drew, putting his hand at six cards. "Kyle, up until now you've just seen mass produced robots. Prepare to see one that's a little more unique. I sacrifice my Gespenst MKII to summon R Series - R-1!" In place of the first robot appeared a machine that was about the same size as the Gespenst, but coloured silver and red, with added armor to it's chestplate and hands that made it look like it was designed for melee combat. (2400/1900)

Kyle stared wide-eyed at the robot, a bright look in his eyes. "Cool..." Scott chuckled at his opponent's reaction before motioning to his set card. "Before I attack I'll activate my set card, Part Salvage. This lets me remove two machine monsters in my graveyard to gain one thousand life points." Scott removed the Gespensts from his graveyard and slid them into his back pocket as his life points rose.

Scott - 2700

"And now R-1 will attack Riku with G-Revolver!" The robot raised it's left arm to show that it had an oversized revolver in it's hand. Taking aim it fired several shots into the white-haired boy, hitting him square in the chest. Rather than collapsing into a pool of blood however, Riku simply shattered.

Kyle - 3900

The green haired teen drew, flipping the card around to show the equip card he had used in his duel with Vladimir. "I equip Sora with Keychain - Oblivion which raises his attack by one thousand!" (2500/1500) "And now he'll attack R-1!" Sora leapt into the air and came down in a dive, ready to slice the machine in two. Before he could connect however, his weapon slammed up against what appeared to be an invisible wall, sending him flying back to Kyle's field.

The green haired duelist blinked in confusion. "What the heck was that?"

Scott smirked and pointed to the R-1. Three green motes of light where in the air above it. As Kyle watched, one faded away. "The R-1 comes into play with three counters on it, all of which power a barrier known as the TK Field. By removing one of these I can buffer an enemy attack by five hundred points. So your monster's attack failed."

Kyle grinned. "Heh, that's a neat trick Scott. Before I end my turn I'll set a card face down and activate this." As the set card appeared, so did Kyle's magic card. It bore the image of several cards bearing the images of small children playing disappearing into a dark abyss. The cards were connected by an iron chain.

"Chain of Memories is a pretty unique card. First I remove up to three cards in my hand from the game." Kyle placed the last two cards in his hand from the game. "And that'll be my turn."

_"Let's see here. He's topdecking and I have a hand of four cards. Then again, that card he just played worries me. Professor Vladimir underestimated him and lost. Gotta be careful."_ Scott drew and smirked. "Cost Down lowers the levels of all monsters in my hand by two if I discard a card from my hand."

Scott discarded a card...and immediately drew another. "Repayment of Losses let's me draw a card since I discarded it." The brown haired teen placed down his monster, and a new machine formed. This one was much more bulkier than the R-1, and equipped with a large pair of cannons on it's shoulders. "This is R Series - R-2 Powered." (2450/1900)

"And now I equip it with Optimal Engineering, raising it's attack by five hundred and negating effects that target it. (2950/1900) Finally it will attack Sora! Hi-Zol Launcher!"

The cannon's on the robot's shoulders began to glow with energy, finally firing out a giant beam that shot towards Sora. Kyle pointed toward's his lone set card. "Facedown card activate! Call of the Haunted!" As the trap card liften faceup Riku appeared back on the field. Immediately both of Kyle's monsters gained power. (3000/2000) (2300/1600)

As the blast neared him Sora took a running start and leaped, easily back-flipping over the blast. Coming down, Sora turned and stabbed his weapon through the R-2's chestplate. Scott smirked. "Bad move Kyle."

The green haired boy blinked stupidly. "What do you-" His next words were cut off as the machine exploded thunderously. When the smoke cleared, all of the monsters on the field were gone. "Uh...what the heck happened?" Scott smirked. "The R-2 is powered by a rather un-stable engine, Kyle. When it's destroyed it takes all other monsters on the field with it. Now I set two cards face down and pass it to you."

Kyle drew and sweatdropped as he saw an equip that was useless at the moment. "Uh...end turn." Scott began his turn by activating his facedown card. "Continous Trap card activates. Maximum Defense Force Field." An odd looking contraption appeared between the two fields. It made a whining sound and generated a force field between them.

"As long as this force field is in place, neither one of us can attack each other or affect or fields in any way. The only way to break it is to deal four thousand points of damage to it overall."

Kyle sighed in relief. _"At least this means he can't attack me either." _Drawing his next card he smiled. "I summon Keyblade Master - Kairi!" A young red-haired girl in a school girl outfit appeared on Kyle's field, holding her Key-shaped weapon. She brushed some hair from her eyes and smiled shyly. She then moved her weapon into a defensive stance, indicating she had been placed in defense mode. (900/1400) "And now I'll equip her with Keychain - Oathkeeper."

The girl's weapon glowed and shifted into a white coloured holy looking Keyblade. "This raises her attack and defense power by three hundred." (1200/1700) "End turn."

Scott drew. "I activate my facedown Cost Down, chaining it with another Repayment of Losses." Kyle sweatdropped as Scott discarded and drew again. "Just how many high-level monsters do you have in your deck, Scott?" The brown-haired duelist shrugged. "Quite a few. Some would say it's a weakness, but I'd disagree."

"Anyway, now I summon R Series - R-GUN in attack mode." Another mech flew out onto the field. It resembled the R-1, but with a pair of launchers similar to the R-2's on it's shoulders. (2300/1800) "And now it attacks the barrier." The mech angled it's cannons at the force field and fired. The blast didn't destroy the barrier but it did leave several cracks. "End turn."

_"So now we're both topdecking."_ Kyle drew his card and immediately played it. "Pot of Greed lets me draw two cards." Sliding two cards off his deck, Kyle slid them both into magic or trap slots. "I set these two face down and end."

Scott drew and motioned to his machine. "R-GUN attacks the Barrier." The machine fired another blast from it's cannons, destroying the field and leaving Kyle's field open to target. "Turn end."

Kyle flipped his drawn card. "Equivalent Exchange lets me discard a card from my deck to draw a card." Kyle took his deck out from it's holder and began to look through it. Finally selecting one, he showed it to Scott before discarding it. His opponent grimaced when he saw what it was. "Memory's Reminder give me five hundred life points for every Keyblade Master in my graveyard."

Kyle - 4900

"Now I'll play the Pot of Greed that I drew to get two cards." Not slowing a beat Kyle placed one of his two cards into the monster zone. "Now I'll summon the fourth of my Keyblade Masters. Meet Keyblade Master - Roxas!"

Like all the rest of Kyle's monsters, Roxas was a teenage boy with white-ish blonde hair. He was dressed mostly in white and like all the others held a key-shaped weapon. (1500/1500)

"Then I'll place my final card facedown and end my turn." Scott nodded and drew, surveying the current situation in his head. _"He's got two monsters in defense mode and a facedown card. I've got my R-GUN, which is strong enough to destroy both his monsters. But I've also got a useless hand and I'll be in trouble if that face-down card is a trap. Then again it could be a bluff. Probably the latter, considering that from what I've seen from his deck so far, most of his traps are supports for his monsters."_

Shrugging, Scott placed all three of his hand cards facedown. "I set these onto the field and have R-GUN attack Roxas." Kyle's field went up in smoke as the cannon-fire destroyed Roxas. When the smoke cleared however, Sora was standing in the space Roxas had occupied. Kyle grinned. "When Roxas is destroyed Sora is special summoned from wherever he is on my duel disk." (1500/1500)

Scott frowned. "Very well then. End turn." Kyle drew and smiled at Scott. "It's been five turns since I activated Chain of Memories. Now it's secondary effect activates!" Reaching into his pocket Kyle withdrew the cards he had removed from the game and added them to his hand. "Now I pay a cost of five hundred life points for every card I removed."

Kyle - 3400

Removing a card from his deck Kyle popped open the field slot on his duel disk. "Now I activate the field magic card Castle Oblivion!" All around the two duelists marble white walls suddenly bursted upwards. The two now stood in the center of a large hall. Other than the pillars set on other side and a staircase in the back, the hall was completely empty of furnishings. "This field card has different effects depending on how many cards I removed with Chain of Memories' effect."

"The first lets me remove a card in my hand from the game each turn during my main phase." Taking his drawn card Kyle slipped it into his pocket. "This places it in a special counter under Castle of Oblivion."

"Now I'll play one of the cards I removed with Chain of Memories. Monster Reborn brings back Riku!" The albino-haired boy returned to the field, all three teenagers smiling at eachother. (2000/1500) (2300/1100) "And I forgot to mention that Kairi gains two hundred cummulative attack and defense points when Sora and Riku are on the field." (1600/2100)

Kyle played another card, this one being a magic card showing Sora removing a shoebox from beneath a bed. "Lost, but not Forgotten lets me bring one card that was previously on the field back to my hand. I'll use it to retrieve Keychain - Oblivion and equip it to Sora!"

The black-winged weapon once again appeared in Sora's grasp. He swung it experimentally. (3000/1500) "Now Sora will attack R-GUN!" The brown-haired teen drew back his blade and threw it like a boomerang. The projectile slammed into a barrier inches before it could strike the machine. The shield held for a moment, then shattered and the weapon sailed through the mech and destroyed it.

Scott frowned. "R-GUN is also equipped with a TK Field. Not like it matters."

Scott - 2500

Kyle pointed straight at his opponent. "Riku, Kairi, finish him off!" Scott smiled as the two teenagers brought their blades down on him.

Scott - 4600

The green-haired boy blinked stupidly. "What happened?" Scott merely smirked and pointed to his now-faceup set card. Kyle smiled in realization. "So if I hadn't increased my monster's attack score your trap wouldn't have worked, eh?" The brown-haired teen shrugged. "We've all used bluffs before, right?"

Kyle grinned, obviously enjoying the duel. "Alright then. I look forward to your next move Scott." The brown-haired boy rubbed the back of his head. "Man, don't say stuff like that. Your embarrasing me." Drawing a card Scott immediately played it. "Card of Sanctity lets us both draw until we have six cards."

Looking at his new hand, Scott smirked. "Time for my comeback move, Kyle." Depressing the button for one of his two bluffs, the card flipped up and revealed itself. "My third and final Cost Down now activates." Discarding a card from his hand Scott placed down his chosen monster.

This new mech was similar in design to the previous R Series, but slimmer to the point of looking down-right flimsy. It flew in the air and had several iron rods docked on it's back. "This is the last of the R Series, R-3." (2200/1300)

Not slowing down a bit Scott placed another two cards into his disk. "Monster Reborn and Premature Burial revive R-1 and R-2." The two machines appeared back on the field, Scott's life points lowering thanks to the latter card.

Scott - 3800

Kyle surveyed the three mechs and shrugged. "You've matched me for monsters, but none of them are stronger than mine, Scott." The mech duelist shook his head and smirked. "It's time to unveil the R-Series true power!"

Extending his hand Scott pointed to his three machines. **"Variable Formation, Go!" **Activating their boosters the three mechs flew up into the air, smashing a hole in the roof and disappearing into the clouds. A few moments passed while Kyle waited for whatever was going to happen to happen. He was starting to tap his foot on the floor when a massive metal foot slammed onto the field. Kyle craned his neck up...and up...and up. The machine that stood on Scott's field now was a veritable colossus, standing over ten feet tall. It was coloured red, white and blue, with a rather boxy design. A pair of blades were attached to the mech's feet, with a visor that looked similar to a raccoon's face.

Kyle stared open-mouthed at the giant machine before asking the obvious question. "What...is that thing?" Scott smiled. Apparently he'd been waiting for Kyle to ask that question. "This is the true form of the R-Series, the ultimate Super Robot, SRX!" (4000/4000)

Kyle gulped as the robot raised it's left arm, the fingers glowing with energy. The green haired boy held up his arm to ward off the dust as Sora was bambarded with energy, finally shattering.

Kyle - 2400

"A little overkill, Scott?" The brown-haired duelist shrugged. "It was designed with power in mind. In that aspect it succeeds quite well, I think." Scott inserted the last two cards in his hand into his disk, effectively burning out his hand in a single turn.

"I guess argue there." Kyle remarked as he drew. _"That giant's attack is stronger than anything I can produce normally, and it must have some decent effects for all the work needed to summon it. But like they say, the bigger they are the harder they fall...I hope."_

Kyle tapped his duel disk's life counter, which was suddenly ticking upward. "During my standby phase Castle Oblivion raises my life point's by one hundred for every card removed from play with it's effect."

Kyle - 2500

Looking over his hand Kyle grimaced. _"Nothing I can use right now...I'll have to stall."_ Motioning to Riku and Kairi, they both moved into crouching positions. "I switch Riku and Kairi into defense mode. I then set three cards face down, remove a card with Castle Oblivion's effect and end my turn."

Scott drew, his life points suddenly dropping. "The SRX is a rather high-maintainence machine, so I have to pay one thousand life points each turn it's on the field."

Scott - 2800

Snapping his fingers, a card flew out of his graveyard slot and into his hand. "During my main phase I can take an equip card from my graveyard and equip it to SRX."

Flipping it around Kyle gasped at what it was. "I take it you remember what Optimal Engineering does." The SRX flexed it's arm experimentally as it's attack was increased. (4500/4000)

Kyle again shielded himself as the machine bombarded his field with energy, destroying Kairi this time. _"Okay then..." _Kyle drew. He then withdrew a card from his pocket and showed it to Scott. "Cards from a Different Dimension is normally a pretty useless card, but when combined with Castle of Oblivion it becomes rather effective." Adding the card to his hand, both duelists drew two cards.

Kyle - 2700

"First of all, I remove Cards from a Different Dimension once again. And before I forget..." Kyle snapped his fingers and immediately an orb of light came out of his graveyard slot, forming into a card in his hand. Flipping it around Kyle revealed Oathkeeper. "During my main phase, if Oathkeeper is in the graveyard I can bring it back into my hand. This signifies the bond between friends that can never be broken or forgotten."

"Now I'll equip Riku with Oathkeeper." As his black-winged weapons shifted into the holy keychain, Riku looked down at it and smiled slightly. (2000/1400) "Now that Riku is equipped with a Keychain, I can play this! Keymaster Strike!" As the card took effect Riku got to his feet, fire in his eyes. Grasping the weapon in his hands, he let out a mighty yell and threw it at the metal giant. The weapon shattered through the armor and sunk home into the mech's breastplate.

The wound sparked before exploding, throwing sparks out onto Scott and singing his coat.

Scott - 2300

Before he could open his mouth Kyle began to explain. "Keymaster Strike can only be activated if I have a Keyblade Master equipped with a Keychain. By sacrificing the Keychain, I can remove one magic or trap card on the field from play and inflict five hundred damage to my opponent's life points. So, I got rid of Optimal Engineering and dealt you a good amount of damage at the same time. Your SRX is now vulnerable. I set another card facedown and end my turn. Care to try your luck?"

_"Nuts. SRX is tough, but not invincible. From what I've seen of him Kyle mostly runs defensive traps. Then again I've only seen him duel once before. Aw, to hell with it. I can spare the counters anyway." _This thought process took about two seconds to run through Scott's mind. Drawing a card, he grimaced as his life points lowered and put him in the yellow zone.

Scott - 1300

Motioning to the SRX, the massive mech fired off another salvo of lasers. However a glowing wall suddenly appeared seconds before they hit, shielding Riku. "Sanctuary protects all Keyblade Masters from battle for a turn. Did you think I'd set four bluffs?"

Scott shrugged. "Not really. But I had a hunch and it looks like it payed off. End turn." Kyle drew his card and went through the process of his Cards from a Different Dimension loop and returning Oathkeeper to his hand.

Kyle - 2900

_"I still haven't found it...I have no choice but to use this!" _Extending his hand Kyle called forth, "I now activate Castle Oblivion's final effect!" The scene around them suddenly changed as the two found themselves in a wide clear room, with no apparent walls. Standing in the center was a large beautiful flower. Slowly it bloomed, revealing Sora lying in the center, eyes closed and in a deep slumber.

"In order to use this effect, I have to give up all of the life points I've gained with Castle of Oblivion's effect. I also must discard my entire hand." As Kyle shoved his sizeable hand into the discard slot Scott narrowed his eyes. "That's quite a hefty cost Kyle..." Kyle nodded, then broke out into another grin. "Maybe so, but to regain the precious memories of his friends...Sora would pay any cost!"

Kyle - 2400

Inside the flower, Sora slowly stirred and opened his eyes. Slipping out of the flower and onto the floor he looked around with a confused look in his eye. (1500/1500) Meanwhile, Kyle's duel disk beeped and Castle of Oblivion removed itself from the field card slot. Kyle took it and slipped it into the graveyard. "Finally, when I use this effect, I send Castle of Oblivion to the grave to add a special card to my hand!"

Retrieving the card from his deck Kyle immediately slid it into the field slot. The empty room began to fade away. Slowly, the sound of waves hitting the beach came into earshot. A lifelike pencil drawing of a beautiful tropical island slowly came into view around them. Slowly the landscape began to colour itself in, as if the artist was taking special care to the drawing. Finally it was complete, and the island literally came alive. As the waves crashed over his feet Sora looked around with a wistful expression.

Two sets of approaching footsteps were heard, and Sora looked up to see Riku and Kairi standing there. The brown-haired keyblader smiled widely, tears spilling out of his eyes.

"I hate to interrupt the drama, but I assume this has an effect?" Scott interjected. Kyle nodded, although he still seemed preoccupied with the scene before him. "When Castle Oblivion goes to the graveyard through this effect I can search and put into play the field magic card Destiny Islands. As long as it's on the field, all Keyblade Masters gain two hundred attack points. And when Destiny Islands is put into play with when the castle is destroyed, I can put into play any number of Keyblade Masters from my deck or graveyard. So I brought back Kairi. Together, the three of them will be enough to end this duel!" (1700/1500) (1900/1100) (1500/1400)

Tapping his duel disk button, one of Kyle's so-called bluffs flipped face-up, revealing the grinning form of the Pot of Greed. "If it's any consolation you were right, Scott; at least one of these cards was a bluff." He said, taking two cards from the pot. He immediately discarded one as a glowing light surrounded him. "Dian Keto the Cure Master recovers my life points by one thousand."

Kyle - 3400

"And those extra life points won't go to waste, as I play this!" Flipping his final card around, Kyle revealed it to be Final Session. "You're not the only one with cool attacks, Scott! Sora, Riku, Kairi, Go! Final Session!" Immediately the three friends took offensive stances, weapons at the ready. (5100)

As one, the three teens stepped backwards. They drew the weapons back and then threw them like boomerangs at the SRX. The TK Field shimmered into vision for an instant before the weapons literally shattered it like glass. Smashing into the mech's breastplate, they lay there sparking for a moment, before a bright light began to shine from the hole. Kyle gasped. _"Man, I hate deja vu..." _

Sure enough, the machine detonated in a deafening explosion that engulfed the field. Also predictably, the field was empty when the smoke cleared. Kyle coughed and dusted off his coat before asking in a dazed tone, "Let me guess: SRX has the same effect as R-2?" Scott smirked. "Oh, did I forgot to mention that? Sorry, my bad."

Kyle chuckled. "I suppose that was my own fault, but you still take damage. Since my hand's burned out, I have to end."

Scott - 200

Kyle - 400

Scott drew, then shrugged. "Sorry Kyle; looks like luck is on my side in this duel. I summon a Type 71 Waldung in attack mode." The massive tank appeared on the field, treads struggling in the wet sand. The green haired teen had time to gulp before a dose of cannon-fire ended the duel in style.

Kyle - 0

Kyle lay on the ship's deck, dazed swirls in his eyes. Scott put out a hand and helped him up. "So Kokoro, what did you think of me?" Kyle sniffed, and promptly wrinkled his nose. "I think I'm never gonna get the smell of gunpowder out of this uniform."

Scott's mouth twitched before he began to laugh. "Your an interesting guy, Kyle. Really interesting." Kyle shrugged and smiled. "You don't know the half of it, Scott."

The P.A. suddenly crackled on, before the ship's captain announced, _"Attention first years. We are now approaching the island on which Duel Academy is located. Please come to the front deck for a first look at your new home."_

The two first years nodded to each other, then ran off to the front deck. From the corner where he had been watching the duel, Aitsu smiled coldly. "That power again. Now I know I didn't imagine it. Kyle Kokoro...soon we will meet. As for what will happen..." Taking a deck of Tarot Cards from his pocket, Aitsu shuffled it thoroughly, he flipped the top card around. The card's image showed a man hanging by a noose. Aitsu frowned. "The Hanged Man. Interesting...very interesting."

Returning the cards to his pocket, the mysterious boy strolled off, his strange eyes glittering.

_To be Continued..._

_Kyle: Next time, me and Scott meet our new roommate, Alex Saotome. _

_Alex: Damn right! Next chapter's my debut duel against some duelist from Obelisk Blue! I'll make sure to kick their snobby ass!_

_Kyle: Should we tell him that he's dueling a girl?_

_Scott: Now what fun would that be?_

_Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Dreamer's Heart: Blind Date! Don't miss it!_

Sheesh, this one took a lot longer than I expected it to! Feel free to leave constructive criticism, but don't tear it apart for no reason. The first person to guess what Scott's deck is based off of wins a whole cookie!

forgottenmage - Well, thank you. I'll be sure to read your story about male pregnancy as well.

Kali Minnamo - I think I've seen you around Wolf General's review page. He's actually what led me to make this little story of mine. Although I'm quite aware that I'm not even in his league...

And of course, credit where credit is due.

Repayment of Losses - Seeker of the Soul


	3. Blind Date

_Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Dreamer's Heart_

_Chapter Three: Blind Date_

Kyle walked along the Academy's main road with his bag slung over his shoulder, admiring the beautiful scenery with a wide smile on his face. Finally he came to the end of the road. Kyle looked up, and immediately his smile faded a bit. Compared to the Obelisk Blue and Ra Yellow Dorms, the Osiris Red Dormitory looked like a ratty old apartment building. Kyle shrugged. "Well, at least we get a nice ocean view..."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Inside the dormitory was border-line chaos, with students running around everywhere. Kyle stood at the entrance looking around stupidly for a moment before the dorm head noticed him and walked over.

Michael Adams was the head of the Osiris Red dorm not because he had been relegated there. No, far from it. He had been repeatedly offered the job of the Obelisk Blue head several times, but had always turned them down. Exactly why was anyone's guess. Smiling, Michael extended his hand. "Yo, I'm Michael Adams, the head of Osiris Dorm. And you are?" Kyle took the offered hand and shook it while smiling. "Kyle Kokoro, sir." The dorm head grimaced. "Don't call me sir. It makes me feel old."

Suddenly, recognition dawned on Michael's face, and he broke out in a grin. "I just remembered where I saw you from. You're that kid who showed up old man Vladimir!" Flashing Kyle the thumbs up, Michael winked. "Nice work; he was getting way too high and mighty for my tastes. Don't tell him I said that, though."

Kyle grinned. "Heh, I'll try to keep that in mind. By the way, do you know where my room is?" Michael blinked. "Oh, right." Taking a list out of his pocket, he scanned it for a moment. He then pointed to a room on the second floor. "You'll be in 212. One of your roommates is already there."

"Right, thanks." Kyle was halfway up the stairs before he registered all of what Michael had said. _"Wait a sec...**one **of my roommates?"_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Kyle opened the door and immediately broke into a grin. "Heh, looks like we're roommates, Scott!" The brown-haired boy, now wearing his coat over his Osiris Red blazer, smiled and shrugged. "Talk about coincedence or what?" He then frowned and jerked a thumb at the three bunk beds crammed into the tiny room. "Enjoy the room while you can, 'cause it looks like this room's about to get crowded."

As if it was on cue, the door banged open, immediately after which an irate voice exclaimed, "What the hell!? Three guys in one room?" Scott and Kyle turned...and looked downward. This new arrival had freckled cheeks and dirty blonde hair, but the most obvious part of his appearance was his height...or, if you preferred, his lack of height. Scott estimated that he'd have to stand on his toes to reach Kyle's chin.

And uncormfortable silence held for a moment, before the short boy folded his arms and said, "Go ahead, say it." Kyle blinked. "Say what." The blonde-haired boy looked up defiantly. "Don't give me that. I can tell you've come up with about ten nick-names for me right now. Short Stuff, Pint-Size, My baby sister is taller, How's the weather down there? Well, when I have to put up with jerks like you, it's not so good!"

Scott sweatdropped. "Me and Kyle didn't say a word about your height. Calm down." The short boy shrugged, walked over to the bottom bunk and flopped down. "Yeah, sorry about that. That stuff kinda gets me off, y'know?"

Kyle blinked. "Well, there's nothing wrong with being sensitive about it..." The boy's head lifted up, his eyes angry again. "Don't use that word with me. That's a girl word. Do I look like a girl to you, huh?"

"Uh, no?" The blonde-haired teen nodded righteously. "Damn straight. The name's Alex Saotome, by the way." Scott rubbed his chin. "Oh yeah, like that guy from that one Anime that turns into a gi-" The next words out of Scott's mouth never came as Alex drop-kicked him in the face.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Later on in the day, Scott exited the Osiris Red dorm out onto the balcony circling the building, his hand over his mouth and his face a distinct shade of green. _"First I get dropkicked, then I eat poison, courtesy of Duel Academy. This has been a **great** day." _Suddenly hearing a soft thud, Scott walked over to the rail and looked over. What he saw was Alex walking off with a determined look in his eyes. _"And just where is he-ah, forget it. I'm probably better off not knowing." _

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

The female population of Duel Academy who decided to take a stroll through the woods on the island got a rather nasty surprise that night. As they were passing a certain tree, Alex, who had been sitting in it's branches, swung down on his legs with a clipboard and pen in his hands. Upon which he would ask a simple question: "On a scale of one to ten, what are the exact odds of you going out on a date with me?" A third of the girls he did this to simply gave an exact zero and walked off as quick as they could. Another third ran off screaming. The last third simply walked off laughing. One girl had even been a practicer of Tae-Kwan-Do, and that was the reason why Alex currently had a black eye.

Hearing an approaching set of footsteps, Alex touched his bruised eye and winced. _"Please don't be another self defence artist." _Swinging down once more, Alex spouted off the now familiar question. The girl standing there with the now-familiar confused look on her face blinked in surprise. Quickly Alex's eyes did a subtle but detailed scan of the target. She had hazel eyes, and black hair tied up in a pony tail. She was quite petit, but despite this, Alex noted with some frustration, she was still taller than him.

The girl quickly got over her surprise and asked, "What are you doing?" Alex shrugged, despite the fact that he was hanging upside down. "Exactly what it looks like. I'm giving an informal survey to every girl here on the odds of taking me out on a date." The girl placed her hands on her hips. "You're really desperate, huh?"

Alex smiled weakly. "Is it that obvious?" The girl sighed. "Well, I've got better things to do with my time." Brushing past him, she continued down the path. This action caused Alex to slip from his perch, and fall head-first to the ground.

Gripping his head to stop the ringing, Alex grumbled, "Sheesh, at least the other girls were courteous enough to answer me. Ah well, frigid girls aren't my type anyway..." Down the path, the girl stopped, and turned around. "And just what's that supposed to mean?" Alex frowned. "Exactly what you think it means, sister."

She frowned. When she did this, Alex noticed that unlike other girls, this didn't mare her features; in fact, it accented it. "Well, if you came to Duel Academy just to pick up girls, then maybe you wouldn't mind a challenge. Beat me in a duel, and I'll give you my answer."

Alex gave her a look. "Wow, a chance to get another zero. What fun." She shrugged and began to walk away. "Whatever. If you accept, meet me outside your dorm in a half-hour. And just so you know..." She turned back and winked at him. "Maybe my answer isn't zero."

Alex watched her go, then began to think. _"Do I really want to duel someone just to find out if they'll go out with me?" _He then thought of her winking at him and blushed. _"Yes. Yes I do." _

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Half an hour later, they stood across from eachother outside the Osiris Red dorm. Alex's duel disk looked comically oversized against his arm, but he still managed to draw a six card hand. "So, is the lady gonna tell me her name?"

She flashed him a coy smile that made his knees feel weak. "Lyn Minmei. And you?" He thrust a fist at himself and grinned. "Alex Saotome. Make any jokes about Ranma and I'll shove that duel disk down your throat."

"Duel!" They both shouted in unison as they activated their duel disks.

Alex - 4000

Lyn - 4000

Surveying his hand, Alex groaned silently. _"Damn it, she switched out my deck again! I'm gonna kill her!"_

Clenching his teeth, he selected a monster and played it. In the flash of light that followed the summon, a black-haired girl in broken samurai armor stood there, toying with a long-handled knife at her side. "I've summoned Magical Girl - Oni Hunter!" (1700/1300)

Lyn raised an eyebrow. "What kind of deck is this? You are a guy, aren't you?" Alex weakly smiled and shrugged. "Maybe it just means I'm sensitive?" Lyn shrugged. "Or a pervert. The line between them is very thin."

"Well anyway, I set a card facedown and let the lady take her turn." Lyn carefully drew her card for the turn. "Now I'll show you how an Obelisk Blue duels. First of all, I summon this monster." In a flash of light, a man with angel wings dressed in a doctor's uniform appeared. Brushing some of his gold locks out of his eyes, he smiled, showing off his clean white teeth. "The monster I've summoned is called Legendary Angel Doctor Tenma." (1200/1700)

Alex cracked his knuckles. "Perfect, a pompous monster for me to destroy next turn." Lyn merely smiled, setting three cards facedown. "I set three cards facedown and activate the magic card Fountain of Life. With this in play, each time you attack me I gain five hundred life points. End turn."

Her opponent drew, and immediately Lyn activated two of her set cards. A sparkling glow filled her field while a strange machine appeared in front of her. "I activate my continous trap cards, Solemn Wishes and Life Absorbing Machine. With the former in play, I gain five hundred life points each time I draw. With the latter, I gain half of the life points I spent last turn during my standby phase."

Alex sweatdropped. "If I can continue my turn now..." Looking over his hand, he began to think. _"A life gain deck, eh? Fair enough. She's entitled to any strategy she wants, even if it's not gonna work." _

"All Right, first I'll summon Magical Girl - Witch Apprentice!" In a pink flash of light, a young girl in a witch's outfit appeared on the field. Adjusting her askew hat, she smiled at Oni Hunter, who merely gave her a cold look. (1300/1100)

"And now I'll equip Oni Hunter with Mystic Sword, raising her attack points by three hundred!" An ornate looking short sword appeared in the girl's grasp, and she smiled slightly as her attack rose. (2000/1300)

"And now she'll attack the pompous ass!" Drawing her hand back, the black haired girl hurled the knife at the angelic doctor. Seconds before the impact a glowing barricade appeared before the monster. The knife slammed right into it, energy siphoning from the blade and into Lyn's body. "Idiot. Draining Shield negates your attack and gives me life gain equal to your monster's attack. And since you attacked me..." Fountain of Life glowed as Alex groaned, realizing that he'd given her a large lead.

Lyn - 6500

Trying to save at least some face, Alex pointed to Witch Apprentice. "Well, since you used up your trap card she'll..." He paused as Lyn shook her head, pointing to Tenma. "I wouldn't if I were you." Alex cocked an eyebrow. "What do you..." His eyes suddenly bugged out as he saw Tenma's attack score. (3700/1700)

Needless to say, Alex was surprised. "What the hell happened!? You didn't play anything!" Lyn smiled coyly. "Tenma's effect states that whenever I gain life points, he gains that much attack until the end of the turn. That's the power of my lifegain beatdown deck."

_"Okay, this might be more complicated than I thought. Let's see, when Solemn Wishes activates next turn, that monster will have seventeen hundred attack points. The same will happen if I attack it on my turn. I can top that easy, but odds are she has two more copies of Draining Shield in that deck. And she wouldn't have activated Life Absorbing Machine for no reason..."_

Shaking himself out of his train of thought, Alex perused his hand before nodding. "Okay, end turn." Lyn drew, and immediately the sparkle around her field grew. "Solemn Wishes now activates." Tenma smiled as his strength rose. (1700/1700)

Lyn - 7000

She then flipped her drawn card around as the smiling form of the Pot of Greed appeared. Taking two cards out of the opening, the radiance again increased, as did Tenma's power. (2200/1700)

Lyn - 7500

"And now I activate the continous magic card Emergency Ward. With this in play, I gain five hundred life points during your standby phase if I have no cards in my hand. I set my final card facedown and attack Witch Apprentice with Tenma."

Reaching into his pocket, Tenma produced a shiny looking incision knife. Looking across the field at Witch Apprentice, he smiled. _"This may sting for a moment." _He then threw the knife across the field at the young girl. Alex smirked. "Your not the only one who can stop attacks! Magical Technique - Holy Shield negates all attacks towards Magical Girls for the turn!" A glowing white barrier appeared around his field, the knife panging uselessly off it and back into Tenma's hand, who frowned and slipped it back into his pocket.

Lyn frowned. "I pass the turn to you." Alex eagerly drew, grinning. "Alright, time to go wild!" Snapping his fingers, he gestured to the sword in Oni Hunter's hand, which shimmered and vanished, reappearing as a card in his hand, which he shuffled into his deck before drawing a card. "Mystic Sword allows me to shuffle it into my deck to draw one card."

"Don't forget that Emergency Ward now activates." Lyn interjected. (1700/1700)

Lyn - 8000

"Yeah, yeah, I know. First of all, I summon Magical Girl - Lock Fairy to the field." A small flash of light heralded the appearance of a tiny girl with fairy wings, holding a staff that looked like a key. (300/200) Lyn smiled. "Cute. I assume she can do something?"

Alex smirked. "She's gonna shut down your whole strategy, that's what she's gonna do. Lock Fairy's effect allows me to select one face-up monster on the field and negate that card's effect for the turn. Meaning Tenma's effect...is shut down." 

Giggling, the tiny fairy flew across the field to stop in front of Tenma, who raised an eyebrow. Concentrating, the fairy gestured, causing a seal to appear in front of her. Jabbing her key into it, she turned it. Immediately the seal turned dark, and Tenma gripped his chest, in obvious pain. Lyn grimaced. (1200/1700)

"I could nuke Doc right now, but first I'll activate Magical Technique - Transformation Sequence to special summon a level four or lower Magical Girl to the field!" A glowing spotlight fell down onto the field as a girl with red-hair and matching robes appeared within it, eyes closed. As the circle disappeared, she opened her eyes and drew an ornate sword. "This is Magical Girl - Keeper of the Sword." (1600/1400)

Smirking, Alex motioned to the black haired ronin girl. "Oni Hunter, send Tenma back to his own emergency ward!" The girl nodded, running across the field and slashing her blade across Tenma's chest. The doctor cried out before he shattered.

Lyn - 7500

Alex motioned to his remaining monsters. "All of you, get her!" Lyn grunted as she was hit by two blasts of magic and slashed by a sword.

Lyn - 4800

"Finally, I'll set a card facedown and end my turn." Alex stated smugly. Before he could however, Lyn triggered her face down card, which showed the image of Tenma standing before an operating table, a grim look on his face. "Life or Death Operation allows me to flip a coin. If it comes up heads, I can special summon a monster to my field from the graveyard, and gain five hundred life points."

Taking a coin from her pocket, Lyn flipped it into the air, then caught it as it came down. Flipping it over, she smiled. "Heads." Alex grimaced as Tenma reappeared on the field, his attack points immediately rising. (1700/1700) "And now my turn begins. I draw, and Solemn Wishes activates."

Lyn - 5300

Alex frowned. _"Okay, she's got Tenma back. But he's only one monster, and she can't do that much damage with him. It could be worse."_ Looking at her drawn card, she smiled. "I summon Injection Angel Lily."

_"Why did I have to open my big mouth!?"_

In a flash of light, a petit red-headed angel in a nurse's outfit appeared, cradling an oversized needle in her hands. (400/1500) Tenma looked over at her and smiled. _"Glad you could make it, Lily." _The angel blushed. _"Oh, of course Mr. Tenma!"_

Lyn smiled. "I activate Lily's effect. By paying two thousand life points, I can increase her attack by three thousand for one battle." Lily's needle, already unusually large, suddenly bulged and expanded, forcing her to change her grip to keep hold of it. (3400/1500)

Extending her hand, Lyn pointed towards the vulnerable Lock Fairy, who squeaked in surprise. "And now she'll attack Lock Fairy." Bringing the end of her needle to point at the diminutive sorceror, Lily winked as the fluid inside began to glow green. _"Time for your injection!" _Lock Fairy had time to let out a small shriek before the blast from the needle wiped her out, along with a good portion of Alex's life points.

Alex - 900

Lyn - 3300

The short teen growled. "Don't count me out just yet!" His set card flipped up as his three monsters began to glow, the aura moving from them and into his body. "Magical Technique - Light of Health gives me five hundred life points for each Magical Girl I have on the field!"

Alex - 2400

Lyn pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Alright then; end turn." Alex drew, groaning inwardly. _"Sheesh, I can't believe she's keeping me locked down with no cards in her hand!" _Looking at his current hand Alex's groan increased. _"Who the hell makes a deck with no monster destruction effects!?" _Meanwhile, Lyn's field glowed as Emergency Ward took effect. (1700/1700)

Lyn - 3800

Growling, he flipped a card in his hand around. "Magical Technique - Spark Flash deals you four hundred damage for every Magical Girl on my field!" Witch Apprentice stood up, beginning to chant in a language neither duelist understood. Pointing her wand at Lyn's field, a stream of small fireballs leapt out and pummeled her field, eliciting a series of surprised grunts from Lyn.

Lyn - 2600

"I set my last cards facedown, and pass it over to the lady." Two images signifying two set cards appeared on Alex's field as Lyn drew. Smirking, Lyn played her card, causing a container similar to the Pot of Greed to appear. Rather than the former's jovial smile, however. this one bore a grimace of distaste, and bore several cracks on it's frame. "Pot of Desperation can only be activated if I it is the last card in my hand. It lets me draw three cards." Swiftly drawing thrice, Lyn put her hand back at a decent size. While this was happening, Solemn Wishes activated. (1700/1700)

Lyn - 3100

Smiling, Lyn flipped around one of her hand cards, the image of which showed a tall, lanky demon wearing an orderly uniform rushing down a crowded hallway with a gurney loaded down with various medical supplies. "I activate Medical Emergency! When this magic card is activated, I gain five hundred life points, and can search my deck for an additional copy of this card. However, the copy cannot be activated this turn." (1700/1700)

Lyn - 3600

Continuing, Lyn placed down her second card in a monster zone. What appeared was the same lanky uniformed demon that was on the image of the previous card. Adjusting the goggles strapped to his face, he looked to Lily and gave a creepy smile. She flashed a nervous smile back, and promptly sidled closer to Tenma. "This is Demonic Orderly Velo." (500/200) "I set my final card and now enter my battle phase."

First Lyn pointed to the orderly. "Velo may attack directly regardless of any monsters you have." Suddenly dashing forwards with unbelievable speed, Velo swiftly sidestepped Alex's monsters and came to a stop in front of Alex. The short duelist braced himself for the worst...and was thus quite unprepared when Velo simply stuck out his leg and kicked him in the shin. Alex stumbled over and fell on his bottom as Velo turned and leisurely walked back to Lyn's field. "All that for a friggin shin kick!?"

Alex - 1900

Lyn covered her mouth with her hand to muffle a giggle. "Well anyway, when Velos deals you battle damage, I gain an equal amount of life points." Tenma flexed his muscles as Velos glared resentfully at him. (2200/1700)

Lyn - 4100

"And now Tenma and Lily will attack your two monsters and end this duel." Tenma flashed another smile as he flew forward, scalpel drawn to slash through Witch Apprentice. Lily meanwhile had already enlarged her needle, and was now pointing it towards Maiden of the Sword as it began to glow. Alex merely smirked as his one of his set cards flipped up. "Fraid not sister, cause I activate Magical Technique - Different Dimension Warp! This card can only activate during the battle phase, so thanks for setting me up so well. When this card activates, I select any number of monsters on my field. My choices are Witch Apprentice and Maiden of the Sword. The selected monsters are then removed from play."

Alex's smirk widened as he continued his explanation. "The catch? You also have to do the same with your monster's, equal to the number I selected!" The two named monsters on his field began to chant, as a rift in space opened up over their combined fields. Alex blinked as Lyn suddenly shook her head. "I'm afraid that won't work, Alex." Flipping around her sole hand card, Alex growled as Tenma frowned sternly and shook his head. "Doctor's Negation Orders is a quickplay magic that I can activate when Tenma is on the field, and my opponent attempts to activate a trap or magic card. That activation is instantly negated."

The rift in space began to distort itself and fade away. Alex simply smirked. "Heh, I already thought ahead for that! Magical Technique - No Cheating Allowed negates any effect that would negate any card's activation!" As Alex's second trap card flipped faceup, Witch Apprentice placed her hands on her hips, suddenly producing a red stop sign and flashing it in Tenma's direction. _"Just cause your a Doctor doesn't mean you can interrupt our magic spell!"_

Tenma recoiled, face suddenly going pale. _"B-but I'm fully certified!" _The rift lost it's instability, growing and beginning to exert a vacuum force on both fields. Lyn grimaced, pointing to Lily and Velos. "I select Lily and Velos for the effect." The angel let out a shriek as she was sucked into the Different Dimension. Velos merely sighed before he was sucked in. _"And of course you choose to keep Tenma..."_ Alex's monsters meanwhile, both flashed the victory sign before they entered the rift, which then closed.

Lyn - 2100

"If it's any consolation, all of our monsters will be back in only two turns." Lyn merely frowned and motioned for him to take his turn. "Tch, whatever. Draw!" (1700/1700)

Lyn - 2600

Alex held up his drawn card and shrugged. "This is useless at the moment, so I might as well put it to better use." Removing his deck, Alex shuffled the card into the stack of cards, removing one as he did so. Replacing his deck, he flipped the card around, revealing the equip card he had placed on Oni Hunter a few turns ago. "Remember this? By shuffling a card from my hand into my deck I can add Mystic Sword to my hand from my deck!" Placing the card onto his disk, the dark-haired girl drew the blade once again (2000/1300) Suddenly Alex's duel disk beeped, and he drew a card. "I forgot to mention that the card I drew was called Ace Mulligan. When this card is shuffled into the deck, I draw a card."

Looking at the drawn card Alex frowned. "It's not the best, but it'll have to do! I summon Magical Girl - Gunslinger Girl in attack mode!" In a flash of light, a girl with brown hair in a ponytail and dressed in a pink cowboy outfit appeared, smiling as she twirled two pistols. (1000/1000) "Oni Hunter, take down Tenma!" The angelic doctor grimaced as the blade slashed across his chest and shattered.

Lyn - 2800

"And now Gunslinger!" Lyn grunted as the girl drew her gun and fired into her chest.

Lyn - 1800

"Gunslinger Girl can attack twice per battle phase, so take it again!" Lyn cried out in pain and stumbled back as the monster fired again.

Lyn - 800

Alex smirked. "End turn." Lyn drew, and immediately Solemn Wishes and Life Absorbing Machine took effect.

Lyn - 2300

The black-haired girl glanced at the card she had drawn and smiled gratefully. "Card of Sanctity lets us draw until we both have six cards in our hand." Both of them slipped the top six cards off their decks and added them to their hands.

Lyn - 2800

"Now, I activate Dian Keto the Cure Master to gain one thousand life points." Lyn's body again glowed as the card took effect.

Lyn - 3800

"Then I'll use the effect of Medical Emergency to gain five hundred life points and acquire the final copy from my deck." Lyn did so.

Lyn - 4300

"Then I summon this monster, Scalpel Angel Mia." The monster that appeared bore an uncanny resemblance to Injection Angel Lily, except that she was a brunette, and rather than a needle, she carried an over-sized scalpel in both arms. (1400/900)

_"Crap, another one..." _Alex lamented inwardly as Lyn gestured towards her new monster. "Mia's effect is quite similar to Lily's, except that it effects your monsters. By paying two thousand life points, I can reduce the attack of the opposing monster to zero during the damage step. Now Mia, attack Oni Hunter!"

Holding her knife high, Mia flew towards the opposing monster. As she neared, Mia's body glowed and suddenly let out a dark-purple aura. As this aura touched her, Oni Hunter fell to her knees, right before the scalpel sliced her in two. (0/1300)

Alex - 500

Lyn - 2300

"I then set a card facedown, and end my turn." Alex drew, now looking over the hand he had gained thanks to Lyn's card. He grinned. "Okay, activate field magic card, Holy Sanctuary!" The grass around the two duelists suddenly sprouted into a field of flowers as the card took effect. Soon a wide, rolling garden of roses, tulips and other flowers was around them, animals like deer and rabbits frolicking everywhere. In the distance, a beautiful white castle could be seen.

Alex sweatdropped, obviously feeling extremely stupid for playing such a card. Clearing his throat, he said, "Well, Holy Sanctuary's effect places a Holy Familiar counter on all Magical Girls in play when it activates." As he said this, a white dove flew from a nearby tree, landing in Gunslinger Girl's hat. "A Holy Familiar counter gives a Magical Girl two hundred extra attack points, as well as one other effect that I don't feel like telling you about right now." (1200/1000)

Lyn suddenly interjected by triggering her facedown card. "Before you get any ideas, I'll activate Numinous Healer to gain one thousand life points."

Lyn - 3300

Alex shrugged. "Whatever. Next I'll summon Magical Girl - Runic Valkyrie in attack mode." A blonde-haired woman in a jewelled suit of armor marched out onto the field, drawing a rapier and assuming a defensive stance. (1500/1500) A nearby doe bounded up to the woman, who smiled, petting it. "Holy Sanctuary's effect also activates when a Magical Girl is summoned." (1700/1500)

Smirking, Alex pointed to Mia. "And now, Gunslinger attacks Mia!" Lyn raised an eyebrow as Gunslinger took aim, firing out a bullet at the Angel Nurse. "Has he gone mad, you ask? Well, 'fraid not, cause when a Magical Girl equipped with a Holy Familiar counter would be destroyed, the counter is instead, and no damage is suffered from battle!"

Mia simply raised her scalpel, causing the bullet to deflect on the stainless steel and go wild. Mia then flew forward and slashed forwards with her knife. However, a glowing barrier suddenly appeared in the blade's path, causing the angel to let out a surprised gasp as she was deflected back to Lyn's field. The dove on Gunslinger's hat let out a satisfied chirp, and then vanished.

Lyn frowned suspiciously. "That move still doesn't make much sense..." Alex smirked. "Oh no? Gunslinger's effect is that when she fails an attack, she deals her attack as damage to the opponent's life points!" Lyn gasped as Gunslinger took aim and fired past Mia and into her.

Lyn - 2300

"Valkryie, attack Mia!" The angel wailed as the armored woman charged in, knocked away the scalpel, and slammed her blade into Mia's stomach, causing the nurse to shatter.

Lyn - 2000

"Gunslinger, get her!" Lyn screamed as Gunslinger fired another shot into her stomach.

Lyn - 1000

"Heh, I set a card facedown and end my turn." Lyn drew, and immediately the sky above began to fluctuate as the rift to the Different Dimension appeared, spilling out their monsters, all four of them looking disheveled. (400/1500) (500/200) (1300/1100) (1600/1400)

Lyn - 2500

"I activate Monster Reborn, to bring back Tenma." The angelic doctor appeared, flashing his trademark pearly whites. Lily looked to him and smiled. _"Ah, Mr. Tenma, you've returned!" _Tenma smiled back. _"Was there ever any doubt?" _Beside them, Velos sighed. _"Oh joy, he's returned. I'm so happy..." _

Lyn smiled at this. "I now activate my final copy of Medical Emergency." Lyn discarded it to the grave as her life points rose. (1700/1700)

Lyn - 3000

"Now entering my battle phase, I'll have Velos attack directly. I'm sure you realize that if this hits, the duel is over, correct?" Alex growled as Velos dashed forwards towards him. "Sorry pal, but my shins are off limits this turn! Magical Technique - Anti Pervert Strike stops one attack on my field, and deals you five hundred damage for good measure!" Before Velos could reach Alex, the three girls on his field intercepted and quickly fell on him. Lyn and her two monsters sweatdropped as a cartoon dust cloud appeared as Alex's monsters beat Velos to a pulp. When it was over, Witch Apprentice punted the demon back to Lyn's field.

Lyn - 2500

Tenma sighed. _"Remind me why I hired you, Velos?" _The demonic orderly smiled through his bruises. _"It was worth it." _Alex nodded sagely. "A monster after my own heart." His opponent merely frowned, motioning to Tenma. "Doctor Tenma, please attack Maiden of the Sword." Flashing another blinding smile, Tenma spread his wings and flew forwards towards the girl. Alex smirked, flipping around a card in his hand. Immediately a swarm of brown furballs appeared in front of Tenma, blocking his path. Lyn grimaced. "Kuriboh..." Alex grinned. "That's correct; anything else?"

"Hmph, I suppose this kind of indecisive playing is appropriate, since you obviously only came to this school to pick up girls. I set a card facedown and end."

Alex slowly drew, eyes closed. He then opened his eyes, looking straight at Lyn. Despite the fact that Alex had to look upwards to do this, Lyn still stepped back. The short duelist's eyes were full of fire. "Call me a pervert and a chauvanist all you want...but never accuse me of being a bad duelist! Draw!"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **

Inside the dormitory, Kyle looked up from the book he was reading, a puzzled expression on his face. "What was that?"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Alex - 500

Lyn - 3000 (1700/1700)

Alex lowered the drawn card to his eyes and studied it. Then he grinned. "This duel is over this turn, Lyn!" Snapping his fingers, Alex pointed at Runic Valkyrie and Maiden of the Sword. "I sacrifice these two to summon Magical Girl - Shine Angel!" As the two monsters disappeared, a brilliant light suddenly light up the field. Above Alex's field an orb of light was slowly descending.

As it reached the field, the light died down, revealing a teenaged girl with blonde-hair in two ponytails, dressed in a frilly pink outfit, with a similar coloured staff in her hand. As she touched down on the field, she opened her eyes, which were sky blue...and promptly turned and glomped Alex around the waist.

Lyn smiled. "If you want a girlfriend, why not just ask her?" Alex rolled his eyes. "Oh, ha-ha." Finally Shine Angel released her grip, twirling around and facing Lyn's field. (2600/1800) A small bunny ran up to her from out of the grass, and she kneeled, scratching under it's chin and giggling. (2800/1800) The black-haired girl braced herself, hand over one of the magic/trap buttons on his duel disk. Alex snorted. "Like I'd run into a trap that obvious. But before I continue..."

Alex pointed to Shine Angel, who looked up and blinked. "When Shine Angel is tribute summoned, I count up the combined attack scores of the monsters used to summon her, and gain that many life points!" Smiling, the monster pointed her staff at Alex, and a white light flowed into him.

Alex - 2050

"Now, I'll activate Monster Reborn, to bring back Lock Fairy!" The diminutive fairy appeared back on the field in a flash of light. (300/200) Grasping another card, Alex flipped it around. "Magical Technique - Amplified Force allows me to select one monster on the field with a targeting effect, and pay five hundred life points any number of times to give the effect an additional target. I pay one thousand life points, and use Lock Fairy's effect on Tenma, Lily, and your facedown card."

Lyn gasped as the fairy chanted, and her facedown card turned gray, while Tenma and Lily began to wobble. Alex smirked. "Shine Angel, attack Lily!" Doing a twirl, the blonde-haired girl pointed her staff at Lily. From out of the end came tiny ball of light, which slowly floated towards Lyn's field. As it neared, Lily reached out with a gloved hand and tapped it...then shrieked as it exploded, destroying her.

Lyn - 600

"I'm...still standing!" Lyn grunted out. Alex smirked. "Not for long." Taking a card from his hand Alex flipped it over. "Activate magic card, Magical Technique - Holy Lightning! This card can only be activated during a turn where I've gained life points; when it does, you take damage equal to the total amount I gained during the turn. Ironic, huh?"

Lyn didn't get a chance to answer, as a white bolt of lightning suddenly shot down from the sky and into her. She screamed as it dropped her life points to zero.

Lyn - 0

The black-haired girl collapsed to the ground. When she opened her eyes, she saw Alex extending a hand to help her up. Smiling, she took it and got to her feet. Alex folded his arms expectantly. "Well? What's your answer?" Lyn appeared to consider this for a moment. She then smiled and held up her finger. "There is exactly a zero point five chance of me ever going out on a date with you, give or take." She then turned and walked off. Alex watched her go the whole time. When she was gone, he pulled out his clipboard and pen and made some adjustments. "Lyn Minmei...possibilities."

_To be Continued..._

_Scott: What do you mean I have to duel next chapter? I just did last time!_

_Alex: Quit whining, I've only had one duel so far!_

_Kyle: ...Am I being overshadowed?_

_Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Dreamer's Heart: Heavy Metal Showdown! Don't miss it!_

The Former PrinceofDDR - Well, thank you. And if I may ask, how did you lose your throne?

Tamer of Hazard - The Kingdom Hearts deck will probably be the only video game deck in this story, sorry. You tame Hazards, huh? How's that working out for ya?

Although I don't mind endless praise, feel free to give me some constructive criticism. I can take it!

* * *


	4. Heavy Metal Batte!

_Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Dreamer's Heart_

_Chapter Four: Heavy Metal Battle!_

It was Tuesday night, and most of the students of Duel Academy were busy preparing for classes the following week. This did not include the occupants of a certain Ra Yellow dormitory room.

"Please, Boss!" The Obelisk Blue student made a bizarre sight, head dipped low enough to touch the floor. "I need your help!" The Obelisk Blue was kneeling before a large, ratty armchair, but the student gave it a wide respectual berth, as if it were a throne. Seated in the chair was a large, plump teenager in a Ra Yellow uniform. The boy's appearance was largely unkempt, splotches of grease prominent on both his uniform and in his messy black hair. This look was accented by the bag of chips the Ra Yellow was rapidly shovelling into his mouth, most of which failed to actually get beyond his lips, instead falling onto his uniform and the chair he was sitting in.

Pausing between mouthfuls, the teen cocked his head as he listened to the other student's plight. "So, what do you want me to do about it?" The Obelisk Blue lifted his head, a bewildered expression on his face. "So what? Isn't it a gang leader's job to help his underlings?" The Ra Yellow shrugged expansively. "Help ya with what? You asked for a challenge, this Scott guy accepted, and he beat you. What does it have to do with me?"

The other student lifted his head, eyes glinting slyly. "Cause, Boss: he uses Machines." The reaction to this statement was immediate. The Ra Yellow froze, hand halfway into the chip bag, before he lifted his head and looked straight at the Obelisk Blue, a deep interest in his eyes.

"What dorm does this guy live in?"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **

The Osiris Red in question was currently lounging in the room he shared with Kyle and Alex, alone. The latter was more than likely off hitting on girls, and Scott had no idea where Kyle had gone. He suddenly looked up from the book he was perusing as a small tinkling at the window got his attention. Getting up, he opened the window...and was shortly beaned in the head by a rather large stone. Scott's head snapped back, but he did not fall over. Rubbing the impact point on his forehead, he bent down and picked up the rock, which had landed on the floor.

There was a strip of paper attached. Taking it, Scott unrolled it, revealing a note.

_"Yo, Osiris Red, meet me in the grove of trees near the Ra Yellow Dorm tonight at Midnight, or be designated a coward!" - Anonymous_

Scott looked the message over for a moment, before crumpling it into a ball and tossing it into the nearby trashbin. He then turned back to the book he had been reading.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **

_Later that Night..._

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

As the moon rose up over the trees, the Ra Yellow stood in the middle of the tree grove outside his dormitory, tapping his foot. Raising his arm, he looked at the digital watch there. The display read 12:01.

Throwing back his head, he yelled to the sky. "WHERE IS HE!?!?!?" Other than the hooting of a nearby owl, there was no answer.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Slamming the pop can down onto the table, the Ra Yellow tossed the can into the trash can located next to the bench in the Ra Yellow Cafeteria, where he was sitting. He then motioned to the Osiris Red sitting next to him with a case of soda cans. The other student frowned nervously. "Boss, I think you've had enough."

The Ra Yellow flashed him a sideways glare. "I'll tell you when I've had enough." Taking the offered can, he popped it open, but simply sat there, looking down into it. "Why didn't he show up? I made the challenge, the least he could've done was followed through on it..." The Osiris Red sighed. When Boss got into his moods, it was next to impossible to cheer him up again.

A thump at the other end of the table caught both of their attentions, and they looked up. Immediately, their eyes widened. "You're...Unari Kedamono?" The Obelisk Blue flipped back his mane of red hair and smiled. "That's my name, don't wear it out."

A moment of silence followed, before the Ra Yellow posed the obvious question. "What are you doing here?" Unari folded his arms. "Contrary to popular belief, not all Obelisk Blues are snobs. As an upperclassmen at this school, it's my duty to help out other students with their problems. So, what's your problem?"

The Ra Yellow simply sighed. The Osiris Red spoke up for him. "Boss challenged one of the new first years to a duel last night, but he never showed up." Unari appeared to consider this for a moment, and then pounded his fist into his palm. "Unacceptable! Are you just gonna let him get away with that?" The Ra Yellow simply rolled his shoulders and looked disinterested.

Unari frowned. "I thought you were supposed to be the best Machine duelist on this island, but I guess I was wrong." He lifted his head. "I am, you know." Unari nodded. "And you know what your going to do, don't you?" The Ra Yellow nodded. "Challenge him face to face."

The feral looking Obelisk Blue nodded. "Because you are..." The Ra Yellow stomped one foot onto the bench and thrust his fist into the air.

"Because I am Jiro Yamada, the greatest machine duelist on Duel Academy, and very soon, the world!"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Exiting the Ra Yellow Dormitory, Unari made a hard right around the corner. "Well, how was that?"

Leaning up against the wall, Aisu brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes and smiled, cold blue eyes glittering. "Perfect."**  
**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0****  
**

A short while later, all three of the Osiris Reds sat in various positions in their cramped dorm room, each of them either going over their decks or reading. From outside was suddenly heard a marching band drum, steadily approaching. Scott sighed. "What now?"

Both Kyle and Alex both blinked at this. Without answering, Scott walked to the window and peered out. Immediately letting out a disgusted sigh, Scott walked to the door.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **

Crowded around outside of the Osiris Red dorms was a large crowd of various students, ranging from Osiris to Obelisk. Standing at the front of them was Jiro, wearing a black punk-metal jacket, along with a matching hat.

As Scott exited the building, his eyes narrowed. Pointing directly at Scott, he bellowed, "So, you've shown up this time, Scott Stevens! I guess you needed time to come to terms with your impending doom!"

Raising his head, Jiro roared laughter at the sky, almost instantly joined by his gang. As this continued, Scott's eye began to twitch slightly, increasing until he finally lost it. "SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!"

This immediately silenced them. Jiro lowered his head, his expression dumb-founded. Back in the ground, two of the students looked to eachother.

"Dude, he interrupted Boss..." The other nodded. "Noone's ever had the guts to say that to him before..."

Jiro merely stood there, blinking. "You just...interrupted me." In a flash, his expression turned fierce. "That wasn't a polite thing to do. Here I was gonna let you join my Machine Duelist gang, and you had to be rude. Now, I can't just let an insult like that go in front of my gang. So..."

Bringing a duel disk out from behind his back, Jiro flipped it into the ready position. "I'm gonna have to kick your ass. Sorry, first year." Scott rolled his eyes, bringing out his disk and activating it. "Don't act so superior just because you brought your cheering squad!"

"DUEL!"

Scott - 4000

Jiro - 4000

"Since you made the challenge, I'll take first turn. Draw!" Scott looked over his hand and smirked. "I deploy an F-28 Messer to the field in attack mode." A futuristic fighter plane appeared over his field, hovering silently. (1200/700) "Then I'll set a card facedown and pass it over to you, whoever the hell you are."

"The name..." His opponent drew forcefully. "Is Jiro!" Looking at his acquired card, Jiro smiled. "Time to show this first year some respect!" Behind him, his gang roared their approval. Jiro opened his field magic slot, sliding the card he had drawn inside. He smiled widely as piles of ruined machine monsters rose up around them. "This is my battlefield, the Machine Junkyard - Scrapopolis!"

Scott narrowed his eyes. "And what does this place do?" Jiro grinned widely. "It's the heart of my strategy, that's what it does!" Flipping around one of his held cards, Jiro showed it to Scott, revealing it to be a machine monster, before slipping it into the discard slot. "Scrapopolis has a number of special abilities, the first of which allows me to discard a machine monster any time I wish. Alone, this is useless, but together with my other cards...it's power is nearly limitless!"

"First though, I'll activate Graceful Charity." The angel pictured on the card descended beside Jiro, and although she wrinkled her nose slightly at his odor, she still handed him the three cards, accepting the two cards Jiro offered before vanishing. Before she did however, Scott glimpsed that both of them were also machine monsters.

"Alright, now I'll summon Scrapyard Reverse Engineerer to the field in attack mode!" The sound of running footsteps was heard, before a tall, lanky man dressed in a ragged coat appeared behind a nearby pile of trash. Thrust into his patchwork belt were several tools. (400/400)

"Now, once this guy is summoned, I can remove up to three Machine monsters in my graveyard from play. I think I'll do this with all three that are in there." Taking the removed monsters Jiro shoved them into his pocket. Instantly, the Engineer's eyes widened, as if something had caught his eye. Running over to one of the scrap heaps, he quite literally dived inside.

A few moments passed, before the pile began to shake. A large mechanoid walker patchworked from different machine monsters then burst out of it, with the Engineer at the controls. "This increases the Engineerer's attack points by the monster's total level stars. I discarded a level two, six, and five. Also, the level two monster I removed is called Scrapyard Helper Probe. When it goes to the graveyard or gets removed from play, one monster on my field gains five hundred attack points." A small probe flew out of the trash, attaching to the the walker's head. (2200/400)

Scott shrugged. "So what? You may have a strong monster in play, but you've used up too many cards for it to be worth it." Jiro grinned. "It'll all become clear soon, first year. But first, Reverse Engineerer, attack his toy plane!" The probe on the walker's head made a whirring noise, expelling a laser that homed in on the fighter plane, quickly blowing it to scrap.

Scott - 3000

His opponent remained impassive as the dust cleared, revealing his facedown card flipped up. "Option Hunter allows me to gain either the attack or defense points of one of my monsters as life points when it's destroyed in battle. I choose attack."

Scott - 4200

Jiro blinked rapidly, looking dumbfounded. "You...just made me look like a fool for the second time today!" Scott shrugged. "I'm just playing the game to get you to leave me alone. You're the one who turned this into a grudge match."

"Be that as it may, noone makes a fool of Jiro Yamada on this island! I set a card and end my turn." Scott rolled his eyes before drawing. He nodded. "Okay, time to make you regret making this stupid challenge. I activate the magic card ATX Project, which allows me to discard one of these," Scott paused momentarily to flip around a card in his hand to reveal a Gespenst MKII. "To add one of two monsters to my hand."

Discarding the Gespenst, Scott rifled through his deck before finding the card he needed, adding it to his hand. "Now, I'll use Cost Down to lower the monster's level by two, by discarding one card." Doing so, the monster card began to glow. "The card I chose was a special trap card called Level Divider. When it's activated on the field, I can reduce the level of a monster in my hand by one. And now, come on out, ATX Model - Alteisen!"

As if on cue, something sprang out from behind the junk pile behind Scott, landing with a thud heavy enough to crack the ground. The machine before him wasn't especially tall, but it was plenty big. Coloured red, it's frame closely resembled the Gespenst's, though Jiro had no way of knowing that. A horn resembling a beetle's stuck out from it's head, and astride it's head sat two bulky shoulderpads. (2500/2200)

Scott pointed to the Engineer's Walker. "That set card might be a trap, but I don't mind betting on tough odds! Alteisen, Heavy Claymore!" The machine's shoulderpads snapped open, revealing why they were so bulky; inside sat dozens upon dozens of claymore mines. Discharging them into the general area the walker stood in, a large dust cloud formed. When it cleared, the walker was all that much scrap in the junkyard.

Jiro - 3700

Clenching his teeth, Jiro activated his set card. "Scrapyard Salvage is a continous trap that lets me draw one card when a monster with Scrapyard in it's name is destroyed or removed from play!" Doing so, Jiro smirked.

_"Better be careful, looks like he just drew something good." _Scott nodded. "I set the last card in my hand on the field and end my turn." Snickering, Jiro drew. "Now who's the one burning out their cards? Now I'll summon Scrapyard Droid to my aid in attack mode."

A gangling robot with one functional optic eye climbed out of a nearby rubbish bin. Like everything else in this place, it was a patchwork creation. (1000/1000) "This little baby gains one hundred attack points for every card in my removed from play pile. By my count, that's three, except that I'll now use this card, Scrapyard Disposal to remove three machine monsters in my deck from play."

Doing so, Jiro grinned as the Droid began to hop up and down energetically, it's attack points rising. (1600/1000) "And now, Scrapyard Droid, attack that piece of trash!" Scott blinked as the robot spun it's arms around, charging Alteisen head on. The robot simply lowered it's head, letting the suicidal robot charge right into it, impaling itself. Scott smirked...that is, until he saw the Droid's one good eye display a two...then a one...then zero.

The robot exploded with such force that Scott slid back a few feet. He was then forced to bit back a scream as several of jagged shards of metal slammed into him.

Scott - 3100

Grunting, Scott stumbled to his feet. "What...the hell was that?" Jiro grinned smugly. "Scrapyard Droid was built as an easily manufactured suicide machine. What this means in it's effect is that when destroyed in battle, it deals you five hundred damage plus whatever attack bonus it had at the time. That amounts to eleven-hundred damage straight at you, first year. I also take no battle damage when it attacks itself. The perfect little bomb, eh?"

Inwardly though, Jiro was wondering. _"Sheesh, most of my opponents had to rest for a few before resuming play after getting hit with Droid's effect. Some even surrendered on the spot. For a first year, this guy is pretty tough..." _

Coughing to clear the air, Jiro continued. "Now I'll set a card on the field facedown and pass it back to you, first year." Scott clenched his teeth as he drew. The pain might have only been a hologram, but it was certainly a realistic one. He groaned inwardly. This was always a problem when he dueled. Since most of his monsters were high-level ones, he always managed to burn out his hand too quickly. More than a few duels had been lost because of this.

Shaking out of his thoughts, Scott pointed at his opponent. "Alteisen, get him!" As the machine's shoulderplates opened, Jiro simply grinned. "Fraid not, first year. Activate Quickplay Magic card, EMP Wave! This switches all Machine monsters on the field into defense mode!" As the card flipped up, a large electro-magnetic wave shot out and ran across the field, forcing Alteisen to crouch into defense mode.

Jiro grinned smugly. "Looks like your charge has been halted, first yea-eh?" Across the field, Scott was clenching his forehead with one hand, sweat beading down his face. "Y-you alright, first year?" Scott lifted his head, and as he did and slowly nodded. "I'm...fine. End turn."

As Jiro drew, the junk pile behind him shifted, the Droid from last turn hopping out, running up to Jiro and turning into card form, which Jiro added to his hand. "If Scrapopolis is in play, then Scrapyard Droid returns to my hand during my standby phase. Ain't he useful?"

"Now then, since I think you've had enough chance to attack me, I'll activate Nightmare Steel Cage. This little number prevents you from attacking me for two turns." A large steel cage burst up from the ground around Scott's field, it's spiked bars warning enough to dissuade escape attempts. "Now I'll resummon Scrapyard Droid to the field."

The defective machine reappeared on his field, eagerly hopping up and down, apparently itching for a fight. (1600/1000) Jiro shook his head. "Sorry Droid, but you'll get your chance later. End turn." Scott drew, and bit back a curse. "End turn." The iron cage began to erode, rust flakes scattering to the ground.

"Man, luck just isn't on your side today, is it first year?" Jiro said smugly as he drew. "Okay, now I'll summon Scrapyard Attack Dog to the field." A sudden barking and approaching feet caught Scott's attention before a half-mechanized bulldog tore out from around a trash heap, heading right for him. Scott shoved out his hands as the dog slammed into the cage bars, snarling in his face. Finally, it turned and padded over to Jiro's field, but not before giving Scott one passing growl. (600/300)

"What, don't you like dogs, first year? My droid certainly does, cause as long as this pooch is on the field, it gives all other Scrapyard monsters three hundred extra attack points, including Attack Dog itself." The robot ceased it's manic hopping long enough to pat the bulldog appreciatively on the head. (1900/1000) (900/300)

"End turn, first year." Scott drew, and almost felt like tearing the useless card in half. _"Alteisen is stronger than both of his monsters, but that could change easily. If only I could get it's partner unit into play..." _Sighing, Scott motioned to Jiro. "End turn." The cage finally collapsed, leaving Scott free to attack Jiro.

"Heh, looks like Lady Luck has totally deserted you, first year! Draw!" Jiro grinned. "Okay, now for my total assault! First I'll summon Scrapyard Warden in attack mode." A heavy-set man dressed in ragged battle armor marched onto Jiro's field, wielding an antique rifle. (1500 - 2400/1300) "Now, while my field card is in play, Attack Dog can attack my opponent directly, so sic em!"

Before Scott could brace himself, the bulldog charged forward, dodging under Alteisen and latching it's jaws onto his arm. Letting out a yell, Scott shot out his fist and sent it crashing into the dog's face, hard enough to send it running back to Jiro's field, yelping.

Scott - 2200

"Now since my monsters aren't strong enough to beat your robot, I'll go ahead and end my turn, but not before setting this facedown." Scott drew, nodding. _"There you are. Now I just have to get you onto the field." _Scott drew. _"This guy beans a rock at my forehead, challenges me to a crazy challenge, sprays me with jagged metal, gives me a killer migraine, and sics a rabid dog on me. That's it, I'm no longer holding back!" _Reaching into his pocket, Scott pulled out his sunglasses, which he slipped on, even as his pupils dilated. "Entering main phase." Scott declared, his voice now oddly mechanical.

_"Heh, play all the cards you want, first year. When you attack, I'll activate my facedown negate attack. Then next turn, I'll activate my ultimate combination. I'm the best machine duelist on this island, and you're not gonna change that, first year." _

Scott had no way of hearing this monologue, and hardly would've cared if he had. He was deep in his groove. "Activate Cost Down. Lowers all levels of monsters in hand by two." Jiro blinked at this, even as Scott continued. "Summon ATX Model - Weissritter to the field." The whine of an engine proceeded a new machine descending onto Scott's field. This one was coloured blue and silver, and held a large rifle in it's hands. It was much more slimmer and streamlined than the bulky Alteisen, and hovered slightly in the air. (2200/1600)

"So what?" Jiro scoffed. Scott merely flipped the last card in his hand around. "Activate Rampage Ghost. Can only be used when both Alteisen and Weissritter are on field at same time. Combine attack points in assault on one of opponent's monsters." Jiro gasped as both machines began to glow. (4700)

"Attack." The Weissritter's rifle began to glow as the Alteisen's shoulderpads opened. "I-I don't think so! Reveal Negate Attack!"

"Traps cannot be activated in response to Rampage Ghost. Attack." The two weapons quickly homed in on the Attack Dog, which let out a yelp of pure pain as it was utterly vaporized.

Jiro - 0

Jiro stood staring blankly as the holograms faded away. "How..." Scott sighed, slipping off his sunglasses, eyes now back to normal. "Now leave me alone, alright?" Turning, he started back to the dorm entrance.

"First Year!" Sighing heavily, Scott turned around. "Now what?" Jiro was now standing rigidly, eyes closed. "First Year...all of the Machine Duelists I challenged up until you were simplistic and boring, with no passion or spirit at all. But you...you're different. Every move you made, I could sense the power behind you. I'm not sure what it is, but I know this; you're not just any regular opponent. From this point on, I declare you my eternal rival!" Jiro punctuated this declaration by pointing right at Scott dramatically.

Scott stood still for a few seconds afterward, seeming to consider this. "Why don't you just..." Jiro blinked, leaning closer. "What's that, first year?"

"Why don't you just...leave me the hell alone, you crazy bastard!" Scott turned and quickly ran back to the dormitory before Jiro could start any more crazy speeches, begin any crazy challenges, or display anymore of the behaviour that Scott had now found to be normal for him.

"Heh, such an attitude...I'd expect that from my eternal rival!"

_To be continued..._

_Kyle: "Eh? Some seniors are dueling eachother?"_

_Alex: "And we should care?"_

_Kyle: "Still though, I sense this feeling around that-red headed guy...almost icy."_

_Alex: "What, the fourth chapter and we're already making ominous foreshadowing? Whatever. Anyway, the next chapter's called The Watchdog of Hell VS The Knight of the Round! I feel cheesy for just reading that..."_

Nobody guessed it? I'm almost ashamed. Scott's deck is based off of the mechs from Super Robot Wars: Original Generation 1 and 2, two awesome Game Boy Advance games, recently translated and localized by Atlus. Thank them.

Metal Dragoon - Heh, thanks. It's quite a moral booster to create a character people like.

Chimichanega - Hey, I'm not Wolf General...though even he has some off days.

Tamer of Hazard - Sounds rough. And well, not exactly. See, Kyle-wait a minute. I'm not telling you that!"


End file.
